A Father's Love
by Lady of Myth and Legends
Summary: OneShot. It's not easy being a father, when is it ever? But how does one suddenly come into the child's life & say "Hi I'm your Dad, sorry I'm, late." Horatio's outlook on being Kyle's father or him being a father in general. Better than it sounds.


**Hello everyone! Lady of Myth and Legends here. I just wanted to post a little ficlet on Horatio's relationship with Kyle and how he feels about being a father. After all, if anyone needs a family it's Horatio Caine. Right? Right. Not going to say much on cause I don't want to ruin it for ya.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!** (but I wished I owned Horatio!)

**I wish to take the time to thank my only (only?) reviewer for their praise and support. Thank you from the bottom of my heart . . .  
><strong>

**trouble97018!**

**A Father's Love**

It wasn't easy. It never is, being a father. It's not meant to be. To be responsible for one's upbringing (_or in this case, trying to make up for the lack there of_) and to have another's fate placed in your hands. Caring for a child is never easy. It's not meant to be. How does one raise a child when they (_the father_) was never there for more than half that child's life? How does one suddenly come into the child's life and say . . .

"Hi, I'm your Dad. Sorry for missing more than half your life."

That's how Horatio felt many times. How to be a father when . . .

1. you never knew you had a son

and

2. How to tell said son that you will be there from now on?

Obviously the child will think you will NEVER be his father, not at first at least. It was a matter of building trust, but that still didn't make it easier. He worried about Kyle constantly, especially now that he had gone off to war and into the battle field. He knew that Kyle wasn't a little boy, he'd been to prison already in his young life.

Perhaps if Horatio knew about his son earlier, maybe things would have turned out differently. Perhaps Kyle would have never gone to prison, never mixed with the wrong crowd. Perhaps he could have been there when Kyle first started walking or saying his first word. He missed so much of Kyle's life already and now sometimes, it felt too late. Too late to do the things fathers and sons did together. Throw baseballs in the park, teaching him how to skateboard (imagine Horatio skateboarding), helping his son with his first rejection . . . but fate was not that kind.

Now, he didn't know if he had made a difference in his new son's life at all. Had he helped him or had he drove him further away? Had he corrected his path or lead him down the wrong one? Was he even a _GOOD_ father? He didn't know at times. He didn't know if he truly even mattered to Kyle. Until . . .

He called him "Dad."

Kyle had called him _HIS_ father. The boy once said that he would _NEVER_ be his father, that he would _NEVER_ have that role. But, he did now. Horatio Caine was Kyle Harmon's father. His "Dad". _THAT_, that of all things, made the most difference in Horatio's life. He was a _DAD_ to someone. He was looked to for guidance, love, support, and friendship from someone who was _HIS_ son. After Marisol's death, he didn't know if he'd ever have a family. To ever have someone else to love and protect with all his heart.

He did now, but only for a time. Kyle was no longer a child, he was growing up even faster than Horatio would have wanted. He couldn't keep him a child forever, no matter how much he wanted to. Kyle had joined the Army, without discussing the idea or finding an alternative career. He had made this decision purely on his own terms and Horatio did not like it one bit. But Kyle had said this about the issue:

"It's no different then what you do, Dad."

How could he argue with that? It was the same in a way, though he hated to admit it. His job was dangerous and so was the one that Kyle had chosen. They both had decided to serve their country in their own ways, but that was what made them father and son. They each had the desire to protect those who could not, defend those who could not, and do their utmost best to "put the bad guys in their place".

They were so different, yet so the same. But regardless of Kyle's decision, Horatio couldn't be more proud. That didn't help him stop worrying about him, didn't always help him sleep at night. But he was proud. Proud to be a father. Proud to be Kyle's father. Proud to be a father to a son. He may not have a wife any longer, he may not have his mother by his side, and he may not have his brother either, but he _HAD_ a son.

A son he would walk through the very fires of hell and back for, a son he would protect till his dying breath, a son he would do his utmost best to guide, support, and love. No matter what, he had a son. Being Lt or team leader couldn't hold a candle to what being a parent, a father, meant to him. Being a parent wasn't easy, but if he had to chose . . . it was the most honorable and most rewarding career he had. It wasn't smooth, it wasn't always clear, but it was a position Horatio Caine would never trade for the world.

He had a son, he was a father, and the two of them were a family. The love of a father is fierce and proud. One doesn't mess with an angry father, let alone an angry Lt. Horatio Caine. Not if you wanted to leave with all four limbs attached and head firmly seated on your shoulders. But then again, even if you did, that didn't always guarantee your survival.

Mess with Kyle Harmon and you just signed your way into Alexx's morgue. And don't go crying to her for sympathy, she has two sons of her own. And let me tell you, you think fathers are bad, wait till you see what a mother can do.

**The End**

**Love it? Hate it? Please rate and review! Or I'll send my Dad after you! HAHAHA!**

**Sorry, couldn't resist. Please R and R. PM me if you need to. **

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
